poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino Tonitini and The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl
''Tino Tonitini and the Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl ''is an Weekenders/Troublemaker crossover made by Sonic876. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Summary Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Sunset Shimmer, Doraemon, Shido Itsuka, Star Butterfly, and their friends(along with Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, Fievel Mousekewitz, Dipper Pines, and their friends) meets a lonely boy named Max as they go to Planet Drool with Sharkboy and Lavagirl. Plot Max (Cayden Boyd) is a lonely child who creates an imaginary world named Planet Drool, where all of his imagination and dreams come to life. He creates two characters; Sharkboy (Taylor Lautner), a young boy who was raised by sharks after losing his father at sea and Lavagirl (Taylor Dooley) who can produce fire and lava, but has trouble touching objects without setting them alight. The two left Max to guard Planet Drool. In real life, Max's parents (David Arquette and Kristin Davis) have little time for him, and he is bullied by fellow schoolmate Linus (Jacob Davich). However, he does receive friendship from Marissa (Sasha Pieterse), the daughter of histeacher Mr. Electricidad (George Lopez, whose name is Spanish for "electricity"). Linus steals Max's Dream Journal (where all of his ideas are kept) and vandalizes it. The next day, a tornado rages outside the school, and moments later Sharkboy and Lavagirl appear and ask Max to come with them to Planet Drool. They reach Planet Drool via a shark-like spacecraft where Max learns that the dreamworld is turning bad, courtesy of Mr. Electric (also portrayed by George Lopez), originally the dreamworld's electrician but now corrupted. Sharkboy and Lavagirl save some children from an out-of-control roller coaster. Then with Max, they confront Mr. Electric who quickly drops them in a part of Planet Drool called the Dream Graveyard where some of Max's dreams have been dumped. They find Tobor (voiced by George Lopez), a robot toy that was never finished being built by Max, but offers them a lift to other parts of the planet (in which they ride on his eyes and mouth since he can't move the rest of his body parts). Whilst on the journey, the three form a friendship but they face hardships, such as Sharkboy's anger for the oceans being frozen over, and Lavagirl's desperation to find her true purpose on Planet Drool. They are pursued by Mr. Electric and his "plughounds" across the planet. They plan to visit the Ice Princess and obtain the Crystal Heart, which can freeze time, giving them enough time to get to the center of Planet Drool and fix the dreamworld using Max's daydreaming. However, they are captured by Mr. Electric and delivered to Linus's Planet Drool incarnation Minus, who has altered the dreamworld with Max's own Dream Journal and traps the three in a cage. Sharkboy gets annoyed and has a shark frenzy, destroying the cage. Max retrieves the Dream Journal from Minus while he is sleeping, after the three escape. Max informs Sharkboy that his father is alive in his book, but when Lavagirl wishes to find out what it says about her, she burns the book to ash. In her rage, Lavagirl confronts Max and asks him why she was made out of lava, but is calmed by Sharkboy. With little time left, Max, Sharkboy and Lavagirl reach the Ice Princess (Sasha Pieterse) after an encounter with the Ice Guardian (voiced by George Lopez). She hands over the Crystal Heart, but they find they are too late to stop the corruption since the ice princess is the only one who can use the Crystal Heart's power and she cannot leave her home. Mr. Electric fools Sharkboy into jumping into water filled with electric eels, seemingly killing him. Lavagirl jumps into the water to retrieve Sharkboy but dies moments later. Tobor's face appears and convinces Max to dream a better and unselfish dream, which in turn revives Sharkboy, who then races Lavagirl to a volcano where she is revived. Max witnesses her revival and concludes that her purpose is as a light against the dark clouds which have slowly engulfed Planet Drool's skies. Max gains reality warping as the Daydreamer and battles Minus, defeating him, and offering to make a better dreamworld between the two of them, which Minus agrees to. Mr. Electric refuses to accept the new dreamworld, and flies off to Earth to kill Max while he is dreaming. Max awakens back in his classroom in the middle of the storm. Mr. Electric materializes before Max and an astonished Mr. Electricidad. Max's parents are caught in the storm, but are saved by Sharkboy and Lavagirl. Max gives the Crystal Heart to Marissa, allowing her to gain the Ice Princess' powers, which she uses to freeze and destroy Mr. Electric. Mr. Electricidad, Linus and Max all make peace with one another, and Max is reunited with his parents. In the end, Max informs his class that Planet Drool became a proper dreamworld again, Sharkboy became the King of the Ocean, and Lavagirl became Queen of the Volcanoes (even aquatic ones) and Max is shown building Tobor with his parents and Tobor is finally working. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Tracey Skechit, May, Max, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandma Longneck, Grandpa Longneck, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, The Sailor Scouts, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Penny Peterson, Ryder, Chase, Skye, Rumble, Marshal, Zuma, Rocky, Katie, Cali, Alex Porter, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Genie, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Blythe Baxter, Penny Ling, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Minka Mark, Sunil Nevla, Vinnie Terrio, Russell Ferguson, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Oopsy, Cheer, Grumpy, Funshine, Share, Bowser, Mistress Nine, Bowser Jr., Ranamon, The Dazzlings, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, Grace Goodwin, Oogie Boogie, Darla Dimple, Lord Dragaunus, Siege, Wraith, Chameleon, Cat R. Waul, The Grand Duke of Owls, Clayton, Captain Hook, Kurumi Tokisaki, Dr. Facilier, Brittany and Whittany Biskit, Grizzle, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) guest stars in this film. Category:Sonic876 Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films